You hit like a girl
by wolfbanekiller
Summary: This story is set 20 years after the 2nd giant war. Its not the beginning, but if you like it I will make one and be sure to leave a review and favorite


_**I do not ownPercy Jackson and the Olympians I am doing this doing this for fun**_

**Jack**

**You hit like a girl**

Jack woke up hung suspended four feet in the air by his hands, his mouth tasted like blood and he felt swore all over but mainly his head. He looked up and saw three figures standing below him he look up at his hands and back at the figures. His vision was to blurry to get major details but he could tell one of them was the size of a truck.

"I don't think we've know each other long enough to be doing bondage." Said Nate smiling at the trio surrounding him, but his smile faded when the largest one punched him in the ribs it hurt a lot more than it should have so he suspected that they were broken well more broken now.

"You will speak when spoken to male!" said a voice that recognized as female which he made feel a little better since he now knew he wasn't in some hillbilly's cabin he realized that all of them were female and wore full roman armor when his vision cleared a little and he saw the one that he guessed was the leader, she was pretty well as pretty as you can be in armor, she had long red hair and a look in her eyes that almost made him wish he didn't make that joke a second ago, almost , the one on her left the big one wasn't the type of girl you would ask out you would more like the girl you would ask not to knock your teeth in she was an black girl and she was built like a tank she had her hair in long braids and the last one was tall with short black hair she looked at Jack with disgust he guessed that was the one who had just yelled at him.

"Why did you come here?" said the red head

He spit the blood pooling in his mouth on the ground "How did you know I didn't come to see you three lovely ladies?" once again he was given a swift punch to his already broken ribs by the big one he shouted in pain apparently they didn't buy it.

The big one grabbed his face and made him make eye contact "You got anything else smart to say funny guy?"

"You hit like a girl." He said laughing at his own joke until he was greeted by a fist to the side of his face.

"You really are asking for it!" she said

"Asking for it? I'm begging for it! Who's gonna give it to me?" he said just having fun with his captor.

She raised her fist ready to punch him again

"ENOUGH!" yelled the red head "Taylor go outside and cool your head."

"But….." Taylor said looking mildly disappointed that she didn't get to hit him again

"Just go outside remember we need him alive. "Said the red head

"Fine!" Taylor said storming towards the door Jack noticed that it was the only exit and he took note

"Bye Taylor It was fun" said Jack Taylor look back and gave him a look of pure hate, but he had no intension of keeping his mouth shut these girls had hung him like a pig in a slaughter house he wasn't going to cut them any slack.

"Why not just let her have him? I'm sure he might learn some respect if we locked her in a room with this loud mouth." Said the tall girl

"Because we need him alive to get information those were Queen Hylla's orders." Said the red head

"Nice to know I'm wanted?" said Jack with a smile

The tall one look at him" Do you ever shut up?"

"Not when I'm awake." said Jack

"Just ignore him, go wait outside with Taylor." Said the red head

"Alright just we'll be outside if you need us." Said the tall one

"I'll be fine Martha." Said the red head

Martha left the room and then Him and the red head was alone so

"Let's try this again, why are you here?"

"It's only polite to give your name before asking them questions?" said Jack mockingly

She smiled which scared him a bit "Ok I'll play your game. My name is Zoey, So why are you here?

"If half the people who took me prisoner were as reasonable as you they things would get done faster my name is Jackson my friends call me Jack and as for why I'm here…" he took a second to answer "I'm looking for friend, his name is Nate." Jack look up at his ropes to see what they were attached to two pipes he made a mental not of that to.

"That's it!?" Zoey looks astonished at that fact

"Yeah that's it and I swear On the Styxx it's the truth. So have you seen him?"

"Do you realize where you realize that you coming here mean we have to kill you right? "Said Zoey "and if your brother was here he's either dead or a slave."

"If he's here I'm sure you lovely ladies didn't kill or enslave him, he's one tough son of a bitch." Said Jack his voice full of pride

"What makes you so sure we couldn't defeat him?" said Zoey "We captured you with little to now problem is he that much stronger then you?"

"He's a bit of a badass and I would consider letting me go me and him are tight like we go way back to before we even knew we were demigods and if the same old lady told him that I'm here then he will be a lot less polite in looking for me. " Said Jack

Zoey almost laughed "This building is built like a Castle assuming he got inside he would have to get past and entire army of Amazon warriors and then he would have to get past us me and the other two are the best of queen Hyllas forces he wouldn't get out of here alive." She paused "I thought you said that you were looking for him not the other way around you swear on the Styxx you would break such a vow?

"I didn't lie I did come here looking for a my brother but it appears I've been tricked and from the working of I'm just the bait to get my brother here"

"Who gave you this information?" asked Zoey

"How am I supposed to know I some old lady wearing some earthen clothes?"

Fear washed over the face of the Amazon she looked like she'd just stared medusa in the face "You lie it's not possible."

"I'm telling you the truth do you know her?" asked Jack looking puzzled

"I must speak with queen Hylla about….." she was interrupted by a loud bang at the door she unsheathed her spatha and readied herself for a fight

A Tall blonde boy with spiked hair walked in full Greek armor mixed with average clothes he had a look in his eyes that could stop a charging minotaur

"Nate you son of a bitch! It's about damn time you got here?" asked Jack smiling at the blonde

"From what I hear you were supposed to be rescuing me how did it end up the other way around?" said to his friend hanging suspend in the air not giving notice to the amazon before him

"Who are you? Where are Taylor and Martha what did you do to them?" said Zoey

"You mean the two scrubs outside I took care of them their not dead if that's what you're asking." Said Nate getting into a fighting stance with his weapon "But I suggest you let my friend go so I won't have to do something you'll regret"

_**Tell me if you want more leave a review I'll make a real beginning later if you guys like this**_

_**And Stay awesome -wolfbanekiller**_


End file.
